Demon Lord Noir
by domwish2
Summary: I am a demon, I am a Man, I was Harry Potter, I am many things. I am Dark lord Noir, heir of Hell and Black, Cursed by the fates and I am angry. Trust me you don't want to make a Demon angry, it will be the last thing you do...
1. Chapter 1

Privet Drive

Privet Drive  
Harry was having a bad day, he's confused, sad and angry. He doesn't know what to do, he decided to read the letters that he was holding. Hoping that it would help his decision he started with the first letter that he recieved. He held the paper delicately and began to read.

Dear Mr. Potter,

It is sad for us to admit but we have found several anomalies in your family account, this includes several unauthorized large withdrawal a year for the last 15 years that we have estimated to be atleast 50 thousand galleons per withdrawal and many more small withdrawals estimated to be about 5 thousand galleons by one Albus Dumbledore. We invite you to our facility to discuss this matter more thoroughly inside this letter we have enclosed a portkey for we do not trust Dumbledore, he might want to stop you so this is a safety precaution. The password for it is justice.

manager of ancient accounts,

Axetoe.

Harry was hard at thinking, if all this was true it would explain the second letter that he recieved but if not then this could as well as be a trap made by Voldemort as Dumbledore's letter described. He took the second letter and began to read.

Dear Harry,

I news for you, I have caught wind that Voldemort has planned to send to you a letter of some kind. I highly advise that you do not even touch it for it may be a portkey, again I advise that you burn it immediately. On a lighter note I will visit tomorrow to check the wards.

Truly yours,

Albus Dumbledore

Harry went down the stair case and turned the stove on, he gently set a letter on fire and went to deep slumber.

a a a a a a a a a

Dumbledore had apparated on privet drive the next morning headed to #4, and he was thinking his plan. Meet Harry, Oblitiate Harry, then continue his caring facade. It was easy and painless after that he will just invite the boy to Grimauld place and carefully mold the boy into a perfect weapon for the light, It was after all for the 'greater good".And so he stopped in front of privet drive #4 and strode towards the door, he knocked 3 times, met the Dursley's then went to Harry's bedroom which was the cupboard. To his shock it was empty, but there was one letter and it said.

I'm sorry if this portkey is a trap, but if not then you will pay for it bastard. So good bye professor I'm wherever this portkey sends me to.

a a a a a a a

- one hour earlier-

Harry sighed for a tenth time, this decision was hard and it felt good to write that letter.The first letter seems logical, and was not Voldemorts type of trick, he would have made the letter an instant portkey.He had realized that if an owl did not have difficulties in entering then he could be as good as dead, if it was Voldemorts trap.As he would have to know his address to send that letter, if it was real then he was sure that Dumbledore was not what he believe he was. So He closed his eyes and said.

"justice."

He felt a pull on his navel and with a flash he was gone.

a a a a a a a a

Why won't that boy listen, damnit this wont do my plans would be ruined and all because a boy. He hated it years of planning went to the drain, damned goblins they just had to tell him.

Dumbledore cursed as he ordered for a Order meeting and apparated away.

a a a a a a a a a

Harry landed on his arse like always, why does that always happen he thought.As he had finished standing up. He was greeted by a old yet rich looking goblin.

"Good morning Mr. Potter if you would follow."

He said as he strode outside the room without as much as a glance. The moment they arrived in the goblins office Harry was awed at seeing the whole office was full of gold, the chairs were gold heck the the damned trashbin was gold. And he has a feeling that it was gold that was on the trashbin itself.

"Yes Mr. Potter my office is a bit sparkly but on to business. We are shamed to admit but Potter vault was being drained the moment your parents died. It is a disgrace to goblin honor for we have sworn to keep your gold safe and secure, for this we had agreed to give you the Dumbledore family vault. Yet this is not enough as your parents will was not by anyway completed again a stain on goblin honor, you are now Lord Potter if you will accept this ring and if you will we have a private will reading for one Harry James Potter, the will of Sirius Orion Black."

"Okay"

The Goblin revealed a parchment and began to read aloud.

"I Sirius Orion Black of sound mind and body, proclaim this as my last will and testament. Harry I know that you are here, please don't be angry at what I would say. There never was a Harry James Potter, You see James was infertile and cannot have a son or daughter. It was I who have impregnated your mother at James permission, and with that you are my son blood and flesh. You are legitimate Heir of the most noble and ancient house of Black. You Noir Lumini Black, Black Light of the ancient house of Black, is proclaimed Lord. So it is said, so mote it be. Before you go I ask you of one thing do not grieve for me my son.

Looking at the crying child the goblin simply said,

"Lord Black, Im afraid there is one more reading in which you are subjected to. One Lily Evans Potter to one Noir Lumini Black. If you would"

Seeing Noir/Harry nod he began:

"I Lily Evans Potter, of sound mind and body declare this my last will and testament. . . . "

"Wait, May I ask sir? If I am not a Potter then . . ."

"Do not fret my lord, you are assigned heir by One James Potter the day you were born."


	2. Chapter 2

"Do not fret my Lord, You are assigned heir by one James Potter the day you were born."

Harry was at a lost, he didn't know what to feel. Happy, angry, sad and more feelings he couldn't identify. He chose remained silent to hear his mother's will, the Goblin began again.

"I Lily Evans Potter, of sound mind and body hereby declare this my last will and testament. I give Noir Lumini Black vault 469, a chronosphere, and a journal that will explain everything. So it is said, so mote it be."

He still just couldn't get any worse than this assured Harry to himself. Of course he was wrong...

"My Lord we still have business to discuss and this is the journal from the will."

"O-okay"

Harry said in a shaky voice as he tried to get over the shock of what is happening to him.

So they talked, about his properties as Lord of 2 houses. And Dumbledore's stealing, Harry learned that Dumbledore had been paying Weasley and Granger with large amount of money and books from his family vault and library. He was also funding the Order with his Money! Whats worse was the monthly 1000 pounds being given to the Dursley's!!

He realized that there is a 90 chance that His best friends were just acting to be even his friends.

He also realized that His Uncle was living on his money and he was starved and slaved to death whilst his cousin had it all.

He just couldn't help it but be angry, very angry, very very angry. But he kept it inside of him not wanting a repeat of what he calls "the Office incident".

He bottled his anger for later, for now Harry Potter needs to die. For today there is no more Harry Potter, no more boy who lived, There was only Noir Lumini Black, the Black Light of The most Ancient and Noble house of Black. a a a a a a a a a

It has been two days since Harry had disappeared and still no signs of him, and the goblins where tight lipped no one spoke of him, when asked they deny any meeting of the said boy . Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore was frustrated,his years of planning was threatened and he will not allow it to fail because of one little boy.

As he contemplated on what to do, the door was slammed interrupting his train of thought. A panicked member of the order stood on his line of sight.

"Professor I think we have a problem."

"Is there an attack?!"

"No!... We found Harry Potter..."

"Good I need to speak to him immediately."

"Sir, Thats the problem. He's well ..."

"He's what?!" Dumbledore demanded, the order member flinched at the voice the leader of the light was using.

"He's... He's dead si-sir."

"What!!" he said as his magic aura exploded, his magic visible to the naked eye. He asked "What do you mean dead?!"

The member seemed to shrink as he felt the magic seemingly binding him to his place.

He explained, while stuttering I might add. Of how he and his team found Potter's tortured, battered and bloody body hanging on the ministry office with his head hanged by his own intestines and eyes had been ripped out.

Needless to say Dumbledore was stumped, his mind went blank as he processed the information. He sent the member on his way and sat on his chair as again he contemplated.

a a a a a a a a a (I call Harry, Noir now okay)

Noir had just finished his plan on the death of Harry Potter. He sat on his chair and began to think on what to do.

He stared at the journal in his Hands and quickly decided to start reading what his mother gave him. He began to read the to flip through the covers to see a note it was written in elegant and precise writing.

Channel your magic through the chronosphere and we shall begin.

It simply said as he seriously considered doing just that. He thought that first he read the journal atleast.

Immortal battle of Hell

Demon's are an immortal race, I am the scribe of Hell writing to those of whom may read this. We are a genuine race full of variety one is vastly different from the other. Blood Gifts of different kinds help us. I for one is gifted in illusions, With our gifts we fight for our kingdom. God had ceaselessly wanted to conquer Hell for himself, He had sent squad after squad of angels they all failed before even stepping foot on our Kingdom Grounds. He waged war and summoned all his angels, in return our king Lucifer the 13th with his elites stand ground on the battlefield. 666 of his finest warriors had fought restlessly against the onslaught of thousands of angels. We held strong using our unique gifts to kill and disable Gods Warriors.

Our battle had lasted for days, then weeks and finally after a month of battle we had almost won if not for Michael ArchAngel of God defeated our king in battle. Hell had refused our calls our sanctuary rejected us without our king. We were defeated yet we did retreat.

I with all my comrades will put ourselves to deep sleep to await our new king...

Sarehana,  
Scribe and illusion master

It said and Noir just wouldn't believe this journal. How could this explain everything?

He decided to try the chronosphere maybe it would help him. He held the small orb in his hands and started pumping magic, he felt a suffocating feeling first then a pull on his whole body and with a flash of blue light he was absorbed into the orb. As the orb rolled on the floor the Black castle was again devoid of life like it was before Noir decided to stay.

a a a a a a a a a a a a A/N:

Thank you to those reviews and the criticism really did help so please do so it really would help in making the story better. So till next time... 


	3. My Will, My Testament

Dumbledore is currently preparing for Sirius' and Harry's will reading which will be later on. He had an alternate plan which was devised after the death of Potter. For now he was going to attend the will reading as it may prove beneficial later on.

And so with that thought, he went to the floo and sprinkled some powder.

'Gringotts'

a a a a a a a a a

"May I be of service?"

"Sirius Orion Black's will reading"

"Yes, sir may we know your name?"

"Noir Lumini Black."

"Thank you sir, please follow me."

The Goblin led Noir to the room where the 'will' reading will take place. As they approached the door Noir told that he will go alone, as the goblin left however Noir slowly disappeared as he walked inside the room.

He could see the assembly of people to hear the reading, there were the Weasleys, Granger, Neville, Luna, Moony, Tonks and many others. Then there were the Malfoys, Oh! And there stood Dumbledore.

Noir listened as the will reading began and it started with his father's.

"I Sirius Orion Black of sound mind and body, hereby declare this my last will and testament. I declare my closest male living relative my Heir. To Remus Lupin I give you 5 million galleons and a house in London, I make this order irreversible. To Nymphadora Tonks I also give you 5 million galleons also irreversible. To Harry's friends I give one million galleons each however with this Harry will need to choose who will recieve the money and choose wisely. If Harry may not be here I give the choice to the lord of Black or the Heir. To my cousin Narcissa Malfoy I give you 150 thousand galleons, however this order is reversible by the lord of Black or the heir.To Draco Malfoy I..."

"As heir of the House of Black, I order you to give Narcissa Malfoy the control of the black vault." Draco said smugly as if he won the lottery ten times over.

"I apologise Mr. Malfoy but you are not heir to the house of black." said the goblin sneering from being interrupted."if I may continue" looking at the embarrassed boy and said.

"To Draco Malfoy if by any chance you interrupt this will you will not recieve what is for you. Sorry. So it is said so mote it be."

Many protests have been made about who this heir is. Dumbledore stood up and said.

"Mr. Goblin if you could please enlighten us to who this heir is."

"I could not give names but I know he is the Son of the late Sirius Black."

"Preposterous, Sirius never had a son."

"If he didn't then how am I here?" said Noir as he stepped out of the shadow with his invisibility gone.

"How?!" demanded the majority of them.

"You see, when a man loves a woman... They do things." he said adding some... Illustrations with his hands. Amusement glinting in his beautiful ruby colored eyes(irises)

Again Dumbledore stood up and said to the Sirius look-alike.

"Mr.Black perhaps you could enlighten us on who you are." said in a grandfatherly way that sickened Noir.

"My name does not matter, And I am not needed in here much. I have business to attend to."

He said as he nodded to the goblin who read the will. Dumbledore watched as the young man went out as another Goblin began to read Harry's will.

a a a a a a a a a a a

Noir sat in Axetoe's office once again. They talked about his inheritance and business, until they turned to an interesting topic.

"So My Lord, what do you feel about your engagements."

"Engagements?"

"So you mean you did not know?"

And so the Goblin explained on what this engagements are . He quickly dissolved those he could including Bulstrode, Parkinson, Ginny and many others. There only was about 3 others he could not dissolve and it was the magical binding ones. There where the Greengrass family, a Davis family and a Lain family from Rome. And the shocker was that he shall recieve Gabbrielle De La Cour as a slave because of some veela act/law.

There was a set meeting for all of them to meet at the same time, Which was a few days from now.

To say that Noir was stupefied was an understatement. He took his time to compose himself, and he fainted.

╓after Harry's the will reading╓

Dumbledore was Happy he just had recieved the Potter Vault! It was unbelievable as Harry did not even give a cent to his 'friends' well except to Luna and Neville but still the whole Vault!

He thought of ways to use the money as he rode the cart.He was already giddy at the thought of all those artifacts in there.

But his excitement was short lived as he opened the vault to see no large heaps of gold but he saw an old rusty coin sitting there instead.

a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a

Ah hello everybody...

Bye Everybody...


End file.
